By the Morning Light
by eragon23860
Summary: A princess. A pianist. A forbidden choice to love each other forever. Songfic for 'Anywhere' by Evanescence. *** \Edward Bella/ *** 4evur!


**By the Morning Light**

**A Twilight fanfic**

**Description:**

**A princess.**

**A pianist.**

**A forbidden choice to love each other forever.**

**Song: Anywhere by Evanescence **

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my Sonny with a Chance fanfic. But things have been wicked crazy. I finished my book that I was writing and am about to begin the whole literary agent/publishing thing. Yay.**

**And I had mono, and I have to write a play to be performed. So I'm living a hectic dream!**

**Enjoy!!! **

**Princess Isabella Swann stared out over the sea shore that surrounded her palace. She could hear the faintest whisper of music from her party down in the ballroom. That was what she lingered for. The music.**

**She heard the footsteps coming up the tower. He was coming.**

"**Isabella?" He called, his soft velvet voice sweeter than the music could ever dream of. "Isabella, are you there?"**

"**I am here, Edward." She called. He approached her perch on the tower window. **

**His bright green eyes lingered on hers, sweet and heavy with a knowledge far beyond his years. He flashed her a dazzling half-smile.**

"**My dear, it is your birth that they celebrate." He said, meeting her faint, sheepish smile with a playful grin. His eyes sparkled like no sea Isabella could dream of. "Are you regretful of your birth, my sweet Bella?"**

"**I am always eager to live, so long as you shall grace my presence with yours." She said. Edward laughed.**

**These were the moments that Isabella wished would live forever. The moments where they forgot that she was the Princess of England, and he a mere pianist in the noble house.**

**Edward walked up behind her, wrapping his pale arms around her shoulders. She leaned against him, looking out once more at the beautiful kingdom that surrounded her.**

**All was perfect. At least for now.**

_**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me**_

_**And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?**_

_**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand**_

**Isabella looked out over the room, listening the ghostly sadness that floated about in the form of solemn piano keys. The music touched her soul, dancing with her inner most fears, her deepest regrets, her saddest moments.**

"**Do you like the music?" Prince Jacob asked. Isabella smiled. **

"**It is beautiful." She replied, unable to keep the awe from oozing into her voice. She wished that she could listen to her Edward play until the sun no longer rose in the eastern skies at dawn.**

**More than that, though, she wished she could call him her Edward to more than just her mind.**

"**Here." Prince Jacob said, pointing to the ivory colored piano in the corner of the room. He placed a coin in her hand. "He played it. Give him a bit of a tip for making you smile, Princess."**

**Isabella nodded, and walked over to the piano. As she caught the corner of his beautiful eyes, his chiseled face, she forgot herself as quickly as she could remember it again. They couldn't show what they were, what they did. She was a Princess. But not by choice, never by choice.**

**She tossed the coin onto the piano, where Edward nodded at her, and continued playing his beautiful music for her.**

**If she could have chosen, she would not have chosen the prison of the crown. She would not have chosen the ring on her finger that would someday bind her to the tall dark skinned prince in front of her. **

**She would have chosen Edward in a heartbeat. **

_**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**_

**Edward lingered at the gate, looking back at the gate with slight remorse. He was stealing the princess. He was being selfish. He was breaking the law.**

**Isabella hesitated not for one single second.**

"**We must hurry, Edward." She said. "Time dances away from us far faster than we can steal it back."**

"**Aye." He said, turning away from the gate. He hurried along the path, but Isabella had something to say to the life she had forever called her own.**

**She threw Prince Jacob's ring on the ground, and chased after her one true love.**

**She had chosen. She had chosen him.  
**_**  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there**_

**Isabella gazed up at the sleeping face of her pale angel. He was lost in his dreams, but Isabella had yet to lose herself to the peace of sleep. Instead, she wondered what the rest of her life would be like.**

**She had dreamt of it often. Of Edward at her side as she raised children, as she grew old and feeble. And as her mind would slip away from her, one memory would keep her anchored. The memory of her beloved god among men.**

**Edward was worried that he couldn't provide a happy life for her. That he was stealing her happiness, and condemning their souls. But Isabella was unconvinced.**

**She knew that she'd be happy as long as her beloved was standing at her side, she would always be happy.  
**_**  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason**_

**They were alone as they walked onto the fine sands of the French beach. Edward smiled, gazing into the eyes of his beloved. His Isabella.**

"**I feel a slight pain of regret." He said, staring up at the new stars. He saw them now as beacons of a new age, instead of lights mocking his hopelessness. "I left my sister behind in England with her new husband. I left my brother alone with his wife and child. And my parents are alone, without their eldest son to bring them hope in his songs."**

"**I left behind family." Isabella said. "I left behind friends and kin. But I made a choice, love. I made the choice to call you love without fear of condemning you to death. I made the choice to love you in the way that you deserve more than anyone to be loved.**

**He had chosen, too. He had chosen her.**

_**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you**_

**Edward sighed, looking over the sea that had brought him to France. He was no longer Edward Masen. He was Edward Cullen. His beloved was no longer Isabella Brigitte Annemarie Annaliese Swann. She was his. She was his very own Bella Marie Swan.**

**He no longer regretted his choice. He had chosen right, by his book.**

**He had chosen her.**

_**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now**_

**Edward smiled, looking down at his beautiful bronze-haired daughter. She was laughing, playing with her mother's dress. His wife. His Bella.**

**No one knew. No one would ever know the true love story they had lived. No one knew the sacrifices they made for each other. They loved each other. And now they loved Renesmee. **

**Love. Love was a choice.**

**They had chosen each other. **

_**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**_

**Hope you liked it. I kind of rushed, but whatever. Review!!! **


End file.
